Flopped
by ekuliast
Summary: What happens after Flipped. I'm making this up as I go, so theres no plot yet.R&R!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction, so be still tell me if my writing sucks...don't just close it.

**Disclaimer: I own Flipped, thats why I'm writing a fanfiction.**

JPOV=Juli POV, BPOV=Bryce POV

* * *

From flipped (JPOV): "Maybe its time to meet him in the proper light.

* * *

BPOV

The next morning, the first thing I did was to think of a way to show Juli that I had changed, that I was a new person. And that, my friend, is not an easy thing to do. So, I decided to ask my grandfather for advice. "Juli wont talk to me! Now what do I do?"

"Just wait for her to calm down. You're rushing her."

"But I can't! Didn't you feel like this with Grandma?" I replied.

"Fine. Tell her you're sorry."

"But she won't even talk to me! What do I do?" Then it struck me. A sycamore tree. Why didn't I think of that earlier? Well, my friend, my grandfather can be a lifesaver. "Thanks gramps!" I shouted as i ran to form my plan.

As I left the store later that day, a little sycamore tree in my hands, I just happened to meet Mr. Baker.

"Hey Bryce," he called to me.

"Hi Mr. Baker!"

"Whats the tree for? Are you also caught into this garden renovation thingy that my daughters doing?" he joked.

"Actually, I was just going to talk to you about that. You know about what happened yesterday right?" I replied.

"Between you and Juli?"

"Yea."

"What about it?"

"Well, over the past month, I've been changing and maturing. I know that Juli doesn't think highly of me anymore, so I was wondering if I could show her I've changed."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

Did he really need that much explaining? "I wanted to plant this sycamore tree in your front yard to make up, and to show her i understand why she hates me. Is it ok?"

"Sure! Thats a great idea! Good luck! I'll meet you later!"

"Thanks! Bye!"

As I was planing the tree, Mr. Baker came back from his walk. Right then, Juli ran out the door screaming about me ruining her yard. Mr. Baker caught her, and explained it to her, and they went inside for breakfast. Later on, I noticed Juli staring at me through her window, so I nodded to her, too tired to say anything. As I Finished, I decided that she deserved some time to think. She should come visit me later on, not the other way around.

The whole day was filled with me sitting around, waiting for her to come and accept my apology. That never happened. As day turned to night, I decided to wait till tomorrow before going to talk to her. I couldn't stand all this waiting.

That night, I couldn't sleep. I was too worried. Did she forgive me? After hours or restlessness, I decided to go outside for some fresh air. I wanted to look at the Baker house and think. the next thing I knew, I was sitting on the porch, with the sun rising. I fell asleep on my porch. As I turned to go back inside, I noticed Juli sitting next to me. What was she doing here? Did she really forgive me? I sat back down to talk to her, now was my chance.

* * *

Good? Bad? Review! This is my first fanfiction, so I need encouragement. PM me if you have any suggestions on how the plot should go.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first fanfiction, so be nice.

**Disclaimer: I own Flipped, thats why I'm writing a fanfiction.**

JPOV=Juli POV, BPOV=Bryce POV

* * *

JPOV

That night, I slept with a beautiful sycamore tree outside my window. I had finally decided that everyone deserved a second chance. Even Bryce. When I woke up the next morning, I immediately went over to the Loskis, hoping that Bryce was awake. As I left my house, I noticed that Bryce was sitting on his porch, waiting for me. I ran over, only to find out that he was sleeping. He looked so peaceful there, I didn't have the heart to wake him, so I sat beside him, and wrapped my arms around his waist. Soon, he began to stir. So, I reluctantly pulled my arms back and waited for him to wake up.

Surprisingly, he suddenly stretched and began to leave. As I stared at him, watching him ignore me like that, I thought he was mad at me for ignoring him for two last to days. Then, he stopped, looked at me funny and asked "Juli?"

"Hey Bryce," I replied softly, "I just wanted to say that I forgive you for all that stuff. After all, everyone deserves a second chance."

"Am I dreaming? Because this is the best dream I've ever had."

"No," I replied, laughing. He joined in my laughter, and turned serious.

Then, he began to talk. "Hey, I know we've been living across the street for like half a decade, but we don't really know each other." He paused, looking nervous. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere to talk tonight. Like a restraunt or something?" He smiled nervously.

I was about to reply, wen I realized he was asking me out. "On a date?" I questioned.

"Yea…kinda…not really…just a get-to-know-each-other-better thingy…yea…fine…a date."

"If it's a date, then yes," I replied. I smiled and looked at him, only to get lost deep inside his blue eyes. After what seemed like years of living in heaven, his mom called him in for breakfast. At first, I expected him to go, but he slowly began to lean in. Was I going to get that kiss I've been waiting for my whole life? He closed his eyes, and I did the only thing I could. I kissed him. I never dreamed about how good it felt. I was completely wrong. I wasn't nearly the same species as the kiss from your parents. It was far from it. Not like a wolf and a whippet, but more like a wolf and a bee. Completely different.

We finally broke apart, and he began to go in for breakfast. I turned arund to go home, but he stopped me. "Where do you think you're going? You're eating with me."

I smiled and accepted his offer, and we went into his house to eat.

* * *

Good? Bad? Review! This is my first fanfiction, so I need encouragement. PM me if you have any suggestions on how the plot should go.


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first fanfiction, so be nice.

I'm gonna update about 3-4 times a week? Depends on my mood. haha

Silvertrident: Thanks for the suggestion, you have no idea what your review means to me. You sent the first review ever.

**Disclaimer: I own Flipped, thats why I'm writing a fanfiction.**

JPOV=Juli POV, BPOV=Bryce POV

* * *

BPOV

As I sat back down on my porch, Juli whispered softly, "I forgive you."

At first, I thought it was just a good dream. I tried pinching myself, and realized that this was real. Still stunned, I asked Juli if I was dreaming just to make sure.

Laughing that beautiful laugh of hers, she said that she was real. Suddenly, I realized that we didn't even know each other. Sure, we lived across the street for a long time, but never actually had a real conversation. So, I began to ask her on a date. "Hey, I know we've been living across the street for like half a decade, but we don't really know each other. So, I was wondering if-"

Hold the phone! Last Friday, she didn't like me anymore. She was over me! Just yesterday, she rejected me! Even though we were on good terms, it didn't mean that she liked me. And that, my friend, is one bad feeling. Now I was stuck in an awkward situation. I couldn't just stop halfway through the question, but I couldn't ask her out yet. Then, something new happened to me. The light went on in my head. I changed my question halfway through. "-you wanted to go somewhere to talk tonight. Like a restaurant or something?"

I smiled, embarrassed by my stutter halfway through. Amazingly, she didn't even notice. Or did she? She began to question me, asking if I was asking her out on a date. Her smile on her face looked so hopeful; I started to think she still liked me after all. "Ye-," I started, but then I chickened out. What if she was testing me? "-kinda…not really… just a get-to-know-each-other-better thingy" then I realized, last minute, like usual, that this was my chance. I changed tactics immediately. "Yea…fine…a date." I smiled sheepishly.

"If it's a date, then yes."

She smiled at me, and I realized what I've been missing out on. I never realized how nice hazel eyes were, especially on her. After years of dreaming about her, my mom called me in for breakfast. I started to get up, but realized that I was missing something. I needed that kiss. We both did. Slowly and uncertainly, I began to lean in. Was I doing it right? Would she run away? I decided to take my chanced and close my eyes. A sudden warmth started to spread from my lips. She was kissing me back! This was way different from the kisses I had so long ago with Shelly Stalls. This was what a real kiss felt like. Not that poor excuse for a kiss back then. We finally broke apart, gasping for air. I began to go in for breakfast, expecting Juli to follow. We were together after all, weren't we? She turned around to go home, but I stopped her. "Where do you think you're going? You're eating with me."

As I walked in my house, holding hands with Juli, I drew weird stares from everyone at the table except Granddad. He had a huge smile plastered on his face. Did he know that this was going to happen? I was wondering about how to explain to my family what just happened, when my grandfather spoke up. "So you finally got together? I was wondering when that would happen."

I smiled and replied, "Yup. This should've happened years ago."

I made a dramatic motion of pulling out a chair for Juli to sit in, and pulled up another chair for myself. Then, my mom recovered from her shock and spoke up. "I'm really happy for you two, but I didn't cook any extras. I wasn't expecting company."

"It's ok, I replied, were going out for dinner tonight." I wasn't hungry, so I offered Juli my plate and smiled.

* * *

Later that night, we were sitting at bob's diner eating when she started to question me. "I know I've forgiven you for this, but I'm still wondering, why did you laugh at my uncle David? I mean, I figured that you started changing before that happened, and that doesn't fit this new Bryce." I sat there, thinking about how to tell her about how I was born, when she started talking again. "You don't have to answer, I still forgive you."

I had to answer her. This was my one chance to explain. "No, I'll tell you, I just don't know how to start….lets see…about two weeks ago, my grandfather told our family about your uncle, David. My dad made a rude joke, the exact same one Garret said. Oh, by the way, I'm not friends with Garret anymore. He's too immature. Like I used to be. Anyways, my grandfather explained that it wasn't a genetic problem, but because the umbilical cord was wrapped around his head twice. Then, my mom ran out of the room, crying. My dad followed, trying to comfort her, and my sister left to listen to your brother's music. That left me sitting alone with my grandfather, so he began to explain why it affected my mom so much. When I was born, I had the umbilical cord wrapped around my head. Twice. Luckily, my doctor was ready, and saved me."

There was an awkward silence, which she broke by saying softly, so softly that I could barely hear, an "I understand now. So you really did want to punch Garret then?"

"Yes," I replied.

Slowly, she began to tell me her story of events since the sycamore tree was cut down. By the end of the dinner, we were both crying, understanding each other so much more than before. Up until now, I had no idea how big of a role she played in my life, and how big of a role I had in hers. I realized that we now had a bond between us, an unbreakable bond, which could never be broken, even if we broke up in the future, even if we moved and never spoke to each other again. We were a part of the other.

* * *

Good? Bad? Review! This is my first fanfiction, so I need encouragement. PM me if you have any suggestions on how the plot should go.


	4. Chapter 4

This is my first fanfiction, so be nice.

Review!!! I know quite a few ppl r reading this, but im not getting a lot of reviews…gimme feedback!!!

If u guys think I suck at writing, plz tell tell me…im wont be surprised, cuz im writing by txt when im not sleepy at night…

**Disclaimer: I own Flipped, thats why I'm writing a fanfiction.**

* * *

JPOV=Juli POV, BPOV=Bryce POV

* * *

JPOV

Breakfast at Bryce's house was pretty uneventful, but really awkward. I could tell only Bryce and Chet wanted me there. After breakfast, I went home to wait for our wonderful dinner that night.

That afternoon reminded me of that summer over six years ago. I just couldn't stand waiting for so long. I just wanted to be with Bryce, to talk to him. I almost, almost made it till 5:00, when he was supposed to pick me up. At 4:33, I lost my patience. I began to get ready, wearing my best dress clothes and actually using makeup for once. As I finished putting on makeup, my mom walked in on me. "What's happening here?"

Shoot! In all my excitement, I forgot to tell my parents. What if they didn't approve of my going out with Bryce? I decided to take the chance. If they didn't let me, I would argue until they did. "I forgot to tell you, but Bryce asked me out on a date. He's picking me up in 10 minutes. That's okay right?"

"Actually, I'm not so sure about that. We have people coming over later." Can you guys go out tomorrow?

"Please mom? I've loved him for over six years, and now I finally get the chance o know him. I can't lose this chance. Please?" I begged.

"Fine, You can go," she said, "but promise me you will be home before 8:00?"

"Ok. I will. What about the visitors?" I asked, concerned.

"Oh, I was just messing with you. I wanted to see how much you wanted it," she laughed.

Right then, the doorbell rang. "Gotta go mom, bye!"

* * *

During dinner, Bryce was silent, like he was waiting for me to start the conversation. So, I complied. I asked the question that was on my mind for a long time. Why did he make fun of my uncle? After he explained his story, I finally understood his actions. I forgave him completely, and felt like I understood him. If I could feel like this, he also deserved to feel like that too. I began to tell him my side of the events since we were young. As we left the diner, It felt like we were truly in love, like we were a part of each other. However, this comfortable silence didn't last long. Garret, Bryce's former best friend, walked by, holding hands with my arch-nemesis, Shelly Stalls. They began making fun of us, especially Bryce. "Why are you going out with the chicken coop girl?"

I was going to reply with an insult of my own, when Bryce squeezed my hand and replied for me. In a calm voice, as if nothing had happened, he said, "This 'chicken coop girl' is my girlfriend. Now grow up."

"Do you want me to get rid of her for you?" he asked, almost like he was offering to do Bryce a favor.

Calmly but firmly, Bryce defended me. "No. I would give up the entire world to be with her. You need to kill me before you even lay a finger on her. Understood?"

Garret, looking confused, said "Man, you have flipped. Completely. I'd hate to be you."

Quietly, barely a whisper came "You will envy the fact that I'm with Juli after you grow up." In a louder voice, he said "Whatever." With that, he turned and left, pulling me along. As we walked by them, he whispered to Garret. "When you get over the fact that I'm with Juli, come talk to me. Do it for your own good."

As Bryce dropped me off at my house, I was sad. I didn't want Bryce to leave me. I wanted to stay with him. Forever. Happily ever after. Then I realized I was getting ahead of myself. We only had one date so far. We weren't even in high school!

* * *

I recently decided to make longer chapters (thanks to silvertrident), but im out of ideas for what happens…any suggestions?

Good? Bad? Review! This is my first fanfiction, so I need encouragement. PM me if you have any suggestions on how the plot should go. I pretty much have no ideas...


	5. Chapter 5

I'm International!!! Thank you, person in Canada, whoever you are!

Review!!! I know quite a few ppl r reading this, but im not getting a lot of reviews…gimme feedback!!!

Thanks to SodaPop1333 and silvertrident for reviewing.

If u guys think I suck at writing, plz tell tell me…im wont be surprised, cuz im writing by txt when im not sleepy at night…

**Disclaimer: I own Flipped, thats why I'm writing a fanfiction.**

JPOV=Juli POV, BPOV=Bryce POV

* * *

sorry for the long wait…and its rushedness…and shortness…I had 2 essays, 5 projects, 3 labs, computer problems, and a presentation in our school's biggest theater… all in the same week…lots of work for the end of the quarter…

* * *

BPOV

As I began to leave, I felt like something was missing. Suddenly, Juli ran up, grabbed my shoulders, and spun me around. "Thanks for dinner. By the way, do you want to go to church with me tomorrow? Its from2:30 to 6:30. Please?"

My friend, four hours is a long time.

Seeing my hesitance, she quickly added, "It's heaven, but on Earth. You won't regret it."

I was about to refuse, when reason took over. This was heaven on earth. And it was an extra four hours with Juli. Why not go? "Of course I can go. See ya."

* * *

The next afternoon, we went to church early, at 2:15. It turned out the Juli was in the Music Ministry and had CM* classes afterward. Because I wanted to be with Juli, I offered my skills at playing guitar and bass, worming my way into the Music Ministry. When mass started, I realized that I wouldn't be able to spend as much time with Juli as I hoped. We had a microphone next to us, and were standing in the front. There was no privacy. Then, the priest began his homily. At first I zoned out, expecting it to be boring. Then, I started to listen. He said something about something that I forgot. But all I remember was that he was talking deep. He was making sense.

When mass ended, I went to Juli's CM class, where the teacher just stood up there and talked on and on about what they were supposed to believe. I fell asleep, and was nudged awake by Juli when class was ending. I didn't like my first day at Juli's church, but decided to come next week. Maybe some things would change, like they did with Juli.

We asked Juli's parents if we could walk home instead of drive, and they agreed. About halfway home, Garret approached us and whispered to me. "Hey, you said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yea," I replied. "Meet me at my house in an hour?"

"Okay. Bye." With that, he left us, almost like we didn't meet.

* * *

Later that night, Garret came over to visit me. I told him my side of events, ever since I started liking Juli. At the end, he was staring at me with his mouth open. "Wow. I had no idea. But I still don't get it. Why do you like her?"

"It's her spirit. And, why wouldn't someone like her?"

"Ask yourself that a month ago. Well gotta go. Bye."

"So were cool?"

"I'll think about it. Most likely though."

* * *

Sorry if you didn't like the religious stuff in this chapter. It's a filler while I think of ideas on what to do…and my boom sizzle application was to be bold in our faith :)

*CM is Catechismal Ministry

I'm out of ideas for what happens…any suggestions?

Should I introduce some conflict between bryce and garret? If I do, I need to have a GPOV and no B&J stuff…tell me what u want

Good? Bad? Review! I need encouragement. PM me if you have any suggestions on how the plot should go. I pretty much have no ideas...


End file.
